A ZukAang Story
by xSkulls-n-Bonesx
Summary: As Aang is visiting Zuko, he realizes something for him, but is scared to show it. Shounen-Ai. Don't like don't read. My first story so be nice. It is a kind of crappy story, but I am working on a new, better one. I may continue it but it is now unlikely.
1. I think I like you

The raven-haired Fire Lord sighs as he sits at his desk, writing on paper after paper. He stretches a bit, then lets down his ponytail. "Why do we need so much paperwork?" he said as he sighed again, tapping his finger against the wood.

As he took a break for a moment, he wondered what his visitor was doing while the firebender was busy with work. Just as if someone had heard his thoughts, the airbender came running through the door after his lemur.

"Get back here Momo!" the bald boy yelled, chasing the small creature with a butter knife. "Give me back my bread!"

The Fire Lord rolled his eyes at the two as the lemur jumped on top of the boys head, and started clawing at him. "Avatar, what are you doing?"

Aang and the lemur both paused in the fight, turning around. "Heh, heh heh... Sorry Zuko..." The Avatar looked at Zuko, finding his annoyed expression a little cute...

Once he realized what he thought he blushed and quickly shook his head.

"It's fine, it's fine." said Zuko a bit irritably, getting back to his paperwork.

"Sooooo... What's all this stuff for?" Aang said, picking up papers and trying to look at them intently making sure the firebender doesn't notice the glances Aang took at him. _I've never noticed how... handsome he has looked before... _

_What am I thinking?_ Thought the bald-headed boy, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he listened to Zuko talk "These are some treaty forms to make peace with the Earth Kingdom, I thought I told you all about this when we were at dinner the other day?"

The bald-headed boy barely remembered talking about it, but thinking about the Earth nation reminded him of Toph, who has stayed there teaching some earth bending, still participating in the Earth Rumble, then Katara, learning more techniques for water bending and healing at the Northern Water Tribe, and Sokka, who stayed with Suki at Kyoshi Islands.

Aang put down the papers, now messing with Momo who was now on this shoulder. "It was so boooring though! You kept going on and on and on about them." the tattooed boy said with a bored tone, but then his face lit up suddenly.

"You're almost done with your work right?" the boy said enthusiastically, smiling widely, putting his hands on the desk, while Zuko nodded.

"Then let's practice more on my firebending!"

"No." the raven-haired boy said abrutly. Aang pouted a bit, looking at Zuko with his puppy dog gray eyes, shaking Zuko's arm lightly.

Eventually, Aang persuaded the golden-eyed boy to help him with his firebending, since he hasn't trained much since defeating the previous Fire Lord.

Zuko started by warming up the Avatar with some basic moves like fireballs and firestreams, practicing arm and leg movements. Once they were done practicing all the moves to make sure the boy remembered them, they moved on to a harder technique.

As Aang copied the Fire Lord slowly, charging up the fire inside him, he accidently lost his balance somehow, falling down, burning his hand in the process. Zuko walks quickly over to the Avatar crouching down towards him. "Ouch..." the boy says.

"Let me see your hand." Zuko says, holding out his hand waiting for Aang to do the same.

Aang holds down a blush, thinking about older boy holding his hand. "U-Um, I think it's fine can't be that bad..."

Right as he said that Zuko took the boy's hand gently but suddenly, cheking it for any major damage, running his fingertips over the palm. Aang shivers a little, feeling Zuko's warm fingers against his own hand, failing at hiding his flushed face.

"Well it doesn't look too bad... just needs a little time to heal." Zuko said gently, looking up at his friend. His eyes held concern as he put his hand up to Aang's forehead, "Do you have a fever too?"

Aang looked at the firebender, seeing his beautiful eyes in concern, his hair waving a bit in the wind. _I can't... resist..._ Aang thought, then leaned forward quickly, catching Zuko's lips in a kiss. Zuko opened his eyes wide in surprise as the Avatar pushed himself closer.

As Aang realized what he was doing he stopped immediately, sliding backwards, embarassed at his actions. "I'm.. u-uh... I-I'm sorry..." Aang looked down, feeling some tears start to sting his eyes as he tried not to blink.

Zuko had a light blush on his face not expecting it, but not hating it either. As he saw the watery eyes of the Avatar, he felt a small pain in his chest. "He... Hey, it's okay." Zuko said softly, trying to comfort the boy by hesitantly moving his hand to put it against the smaller boy's cheek, but before he could Aang had gotten up and ran away to his guest room. _Dammit! _Zuko thought, feeling gulity for being too slow.

Aang ran into his room, shutting the door and locking it a bit too forcefully, before he plopped down on the bed, burying his head into the pillow as he let his tears fall. Momo slowly jumped up on the bed, walking next to his master's head.

"Oh Momo," the young boy said, turning around and picking up his lemur, his face still slighty wet, "I don't know what to do..." The lemur made one of his noises, sounding like he understood the Avatar. _I wish I hadn't done that... I feel like sinking into the ground and never coming back up..._

"Maybe... maybe a shower would help me think more." Aang said out loud even though it was only Momo around. The small airbender stood up and walked into his personal bathroom, getting ready to take a shower.

Zuko walked quickly in the halls of his palace, not running disgracefully in front of his servants, to Aang's room. As he approached the door he tried to open it but it was locked tight. _Damn..._ Zuko thought, not being able to melt the door knob without burning the door down.

"Servant!" Zuko said a bit loudly, as a young looking servant passed. "Give me your master key." The man nodded, handing it to him, then bowing as Zuko called 'dismissed'.

The Fire Lord, unlocked the door, opening just as Aang was walking out of the bathroom, only in a towel. Zuko blushed very lightly looking away while the airbender turned red, picking up a pillow and throwing it at Zuko, "Out, out, out!" Aang yelled, embarassed as he is almost naked.

Zuko quickly gets out of the room, leaning against the door after he shuts it. "Why'd you..." the firebender started, almost saying kiss but decided against it, "...do 'that'?"

Aang blushed, thinking that maybe the impossible would happen and Zuko would forget, but unfortunately that didn't happen. He quickly got dressed, then opened the door to the raven-haired boy, then heading straight to lay on his bed as Zuko came in, closing the door behind him.

"So... why'd you... do 'that'?" Zuko repeated, sitting on the edge of the bed. Aang buried his head into the pillows more, too embarassed to lift his head. "B-Because... I... I think I like you..." he says as he lifts his head just a little bit to see Zuko's reaction.

Zuko is a little suprised, but turns the Avatar's way giving him one of his rare small smiles. "Well I think..." Zuko gets closer to Aang, both their noses touching, "...I like you too." The firebender leans up to kiss Aang's tender lips, warming them with his own. Aang opens his eyes wide, but then closes them, melting into the kiss.

Aang reluctantly pulls away, gasping for air, his face flushing again, staring into the Fire Lord's beautiful golden eyes, as Zuko does the same into the cool gray ones of the Avatar. Aang gently pecks Zuko on the cheek, a small blush taking over Zuko's cheeks too.

Aang nuzzles his face into Zuko's chest, while the firebender wraps his arms around his waist. The Avatar looks up at him, moving his hand around to hold Zuko's, then kisses him again, as the older boy slips his tongue sneakily into the younger ones mouth. Aang lets out a gentle moan, feeling the hot tongue rub against his own.

Soon, once they both lose air, Aang leans his head to the crook of Zuko's neck, yawning loudly. "So I guess I am staying here a while, huh?" Zuko smirks a bit, kissing the Avatar's smooth head, "Of course you are." Aang smiles with his eyes closed, falling alseep quickly, Zuko following right after.

Iroh walks around, looking for the FIre Lord and his friend. He knocks on the guest room door lightly, "Aang? Zuko?" He opens the door slowly, looking at the two lovebirds cuddling each other. A bit suprised, but he smiles and leaves quietly. "This place is going to be alot less quiet from now on..."


	2. I think I love you

Three months have passed since the Avatar and Fire Lord have realized there feeling for each other, spending as much time together as possible, now that it's approaching Zuko's birthday, Aang has invited the old gang to visit. I wonder what's going to happen now.

/

"Zuki!" Aang called running and hugging the older man as he saw him down the hallway. Zuko blushed a bit at his embarassing nickname Aang had given him over time. "I thought I told you not to call me that..." Zuko whispered, kissing the smooth head of his partner.

"I like that name though!" Aang said a bit too loudly as he pouted at Zuko, still hugging him tightly.

Zuko looked at his Avatar, seeing the irresistible pout of his lover, and sighed, "Okay, but only around me." he said, taking a quick peck at the sweet lips of Aang.

The younger boy smiled, a small blush lighting up his cheeks. "Well come on! We have to greet the guys for your birthday!" Aang said, holding Zuko's hand tightly as he dragged him down to the entrance of the palace.

Zuko made a small smile as he rolled his eyes at the younger boy dragging him down the hall. _I think I got it lucky, _he thought, stopping with his lover at the huge palace doors.

"Guys!" Aang yelled as he saw his friends coming through the huge doors, still holding the firebender's hand.

Katara, Sokka, and Toph smiled widely as they saw (Well for Toph, felt) the airbender. Sokka was the first to notice the two a bit too close together. "Um, why are you guys, kinda, holding hands?" Sokka asked hesitantly, wondering if it was alright to ask.

Before Zuko had time to stop the younger boy, Aang had already said it, with a big smile on his face, "Because we are dating!"

The whole room got quiet, the oldest boy blushing like mad, wanting to run away quickly, but as he was thinking that, the earthbender started laughing uncontrollably. "T-Twinkle Toes... A-And Hot Head!" She said, losing her breath, almost falling on the floor.

Sokka looked from Aang to Zuko, his mouth wide open, while Katara puts her fingers over her mouth to hold in her laugh. "S-Stop laughing you two!" Zuko said loudly, blushing but glaring at the earth and waterbender.

All of them slowly contained themselves, Toph wiping small tears from her eyes, "Too good, too good..." She whispered. Aang pouted a bit at there laughing, but it turned into a smile as Zuko squeezed his hand.

"So should be show you to your rooms?" Aang said politely, walking down the hallway to the guest rooms with Zuko and the rest right behind him.

/

Once the guests were shown to their rooms and had a small tour of the house, the sun had already set. "Well, I guess we should hit the hay." Sokka said, yawning and stretching his arms over his head. The rest of the group nodded, heading to there rooms, Aang going with Zuko to the Fire Lord's room.

Toph laughed quietly to herself. "Don't do anything too 'special' tongiht, ya hear?" She said to the couple, once the others left, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, Zuko blushing at it.

"What do you mean Toph?" the young boy asked innocently, the blind girl laughing louder, heading in her room. "Why not ask Hot Head about it?"

Aang looked up at the taller boy, seeing his face flushed. "C-Come on Aang, let's go." He softly grabbed the airbender's hand, walking fast to his room.

"Zuuuki, what did she mean?" Aang asked once they entered the Fire Lord's room.

Zuko blushed a bit more, laying down on his king-sized bed. "Nothing... It was just a joke." the firebender said, wondering if his lover would take it for an answer.

Aang looked at him a bit suspiciously, but then smiled and laid down next to the firebender. "Okay!" the bald boy said happily, laying on Zuko's chest.

Zuko chuckled, stroking Aang's head lightly as the small boy started falling asleep. The firebender smiled at the innocent monk on him, eventually going to sleep as well.

"Good morning!" Aang yelled, walking into the dining room, seeing all the others eating breakfest. He walked over, sitting between Katara and Zuko.

"So, Aang, want to train some waterbending with me later?" the tan girl said, smiling at the boy next to him. "Sure!" Aang smiled back, grabbing some bread and fruit. Once the gang finished eating, Sokka and Toph headed out to go shopping, Toph more against her will, while Zuko headed to his room to do more of his Fire Lord work.

_Okay, I since I finished the Earth Kingdom's papers last week... Let's start on the Water Tribe's... _As Zuko thought about his work, his mind still strayed to his monk lover every now and then. Once he wrote down on most of his paperwork, he decided to go take a walk, wondering what Aang was up to.

/

"Okay, now show me a water whip, then some ice spikes!" Katara yelled at the other end of the lake, facing the airbender, sparring with him. The sun was slowly setting behind the mountains, reflecting off the lake. Aang smiled, running at his friend, getting a water whip and snapping it, barely hurting her as she dodged it. She threw back some ice spikes, trapping his feet in ice.

The airbender quickly turned the water into ice spikes, pinning her clothing to the grass as the airbender lightly put a foot on her stomach. Katara laughed, putting her hands up and melting the ice.

"Okay, okay, you got me." she said as they both started laughing.

She leaned over to give him a friendly kiss on the cheek, patting his bald head lightly. Aang smiled at her, a small blush on his cheeks from the gesture.

The young boy heard some quick footsteps in the grass around him. As he looked up, he saw Zuko with an angry face. "Zuko?" Aang asked as the firebender grabbed his arm, dragging the tattooed boy back to the palace.

"I'll see you later, Katara!" Aang yelled back, but as he did the grip on his wrist got a little tighter. "Zuko, what's wrong?" Aang asked in a confused tone, but the Fire Lord said nothing. They passed Toph and Sokka on there way to where ever Zuko was going, Toph grinning, feeling Zuko's heart beating fast with her feet.

As they entered the large Fire Lord room, Zuko pinned him against the wall, hard enough so he wouldn't get away, but not hurting him either.

Zuko leaned down to the shorter boy, kissing him deeply as the firebender nipped and sucked on the boy's lip. Aang opened his eyes in surprise, but instantly melted into the kiss, giving Zuko entrance.

The taller boy plunged his tongue into Aang's mouth, exploring the new wet cavern. Zuko met his tongue with his lovers, making a small dance out of the kiss, gently nipping the tongue.

"Z-Zuko..." Aang said between the older boy's, now rough kisses, brusing the boy's lips. Zuko's lips trailed lower down the neck of his airbender. "S-S-Stop..." Aang blushed as the raven-haired boy licked his neck after leaving a small mark.

Zuko slowly moved his hand up Aang's shirt. "S-Stop!" The bald-headed boy pushed his lover off with his airbending, looking at the other confused. The scarred boy opened his eyes wide.

"I-I'm sorry... I just got really jealous of Katara... kissing your cheek..." the tall boy growled a little thinking about it. He sat on the bed, putting his face in his hands.

Aang smiled softly, walking over to the bed and sitting next to Zuko. He kissed his boyfriend's cheek, pulling him down to lay on the bed.

"It's okay, nothing went wrong." Aang said, stroking the hair of the boy next to him.

Zuko smiled, kissing his little lover. "It's okay because... I love you." Aang said quietly, a deep blush on his cheeks. Zuko looked a little surprised, blushing also. "I love y-you too."

Aang smiled widely, hugging the muscular chest beside him. The younger boy gently kissed Zuko, then gently started to touch the bottom of his lover's scar. As Zuko held Aang's cheek in his hand, the small boy began to fall asleep, the older one following.

/

Toph laughed quietly from outside the door as Sokka backed away from it, his cheeks a little pink, Katara also giggling. "What, can't take a little kissing?" Katara teased, as Sokka looked the other way. "I-I can too!" The Water Tribe boy stomped away to his room, as the two girls kept laughing and giggling at the sleeping couple in the room.


End file.
